Ilusa
by Cyn Waldorf
Summary: The Sadness Story Contest…-Pero…dijiste que me querías, pensé que tu y yo…-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que realmente te amaba? Por favor Alice no seas ilusa, yo jamás dejaría a Maria, la amo, y…lo de nosotros solo fue sexo.


Declaración: Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo juego con sus personajes en esta loca idea mía.

* * *

**The Sadness Story Contest**

**Nombre del O.S.: Ilusa**

**Autor: Jazz-Cullen**

**Pareja: Alice x Jasper**

**Summary: The Sadness Story Contest…Pero…dijiste que me querías, pensé que tu y yo…-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que realmente te amaba? Por favor Alice no seas ilusa, yo jamás dejaría a Maria, la amo, y…lo de nosotros solo fue sexo.**

**Rating: T**

**Número de palabras: 2861**

* * *

**Ilusa**

Sollozó una vez mas mientras las lagrimas saladas corrían por sus mejillas, miro su reflejo en aquel espejo que predominaba en la habitación, la mujer frente a ella le era una desconocida, una extraña, pero aunque cerrara los ojos al volverlos a abrir ahí estaba de nuevo, mirándola, recordándole su desgracia, su dolor…en lo que se había convertido

Su mirada vago por toda su habitación, su "Santuario de la moda" como alguna vez Bella lo llamó, ahora estaba reducido a cenizas, el santuario se había convertido en el infierno, su ropa, zapatos, todo lo que un día le importo ahora perdía a grandes pasos su sentido. Rió sin una pizca de diversión en su voz, de aquella Alice Cullen amante de la moda y la belleza ya solo quedaba el nombre, un cascarón vacío, un cuerpo sin vida.

Otra lágrima cayó de su ojo, trayendo consigo su recuerdo, doloroso y que le destruía el corazón. Desesperada con borrarlo de su mente llevo sus manos a sus negros cabellos, alborotándolos más de lo que ya estaban, estirándolo y trayéndose consigo algunos mechones de cabello, mientras un grito lleno de dolor le desgarraba la garganta.

No tardo mucho en que unos fuertes brazos la rodearan impidiéndole seguir, tratando de tranquilizarla, pero era inútil, ella no quería detenerse quería el dolor físico remplazara el gran hoyo de su pecho, el dolor de su alma…de su corazón.

-¡Alice basta! ¡Tranquilízate!

-¡Amor detenla se hará mas daño!

Las palabras solo eran zumbidos, ecos en su cabeza, siguió forcejeando hasta que el agarre se intensifico, se detuvo de golpe, sabiendo que no lograría nada luchando contra aquellos fuertes brazos, miro a su alrededor, ahí como siempre durante todos sus ataque estaba su familia, logro divisar la espalda de su padre Carlisle saliendo de su habitación, su madre Esme la miraba con tristeza, contrariada y llena de dolor al verla en esa condición, y Edward su hermano, quien siempre la detenía de sus arranques la miraba con pena, dolor y angustia. Quiso hablar pero las palabras se quedaron atoradas en su garganta al ver regresar a su padre, negó con frenesí al verlo acercarse, en sus manos llevaba una jeringa, sabía lo que significaba…dormir.

Comenzó de nuevo con su rabieta, pataleando, mordiendo y tratando de zafarse de su hermano, mas le fue imposible, la jeringa traspasó su piel mientras el liquido recorría sus venas, el cansancio la invadió sin remedio, se desplomo en los brazos de Edward al instante, mientras el con una delicadeza infinita la depositaba en su cama.

-Carlisle ya no soporto verla así…me duele-musitó su madre con voz temblorosa a causa del llanto.

-Lo se amor, a mi también me duele pero tu misma viste los resultados de sus análisis, si Alice sigue así no quedara mas remedio que…

-Ni siquiera lo digas papá, mi hermana no esta loca…no lo esta-dijo Edward con voz contenida, pero el tono de enojo era palpable en sus palabras.

-Yo no dije eso Edward, pero creo que tu hermana estaría mejor en una clínica especial, acabas de verla, cada vez es mas difícil controlarla-susurró su padre antes de salir de la habitación.

A pesar de estar sumergida en la inconciencia, logro percibir unos labios estamparse delicadamente en su frente.

-Descansa Alice…tú no estas loca hermanita, no importa lo que digan…no lo estas chaparra.

_Loca_

_Loca_

Esa palabra golpeó de lleno su mente, mientras el torbellino de recuerdos llegaba acompañado de Morfeo.

Todo había sido tan rápido, en tan solo 4 meses su vida había dado un giro radical de 360 grados.

_Estaba tan feliz, después de 3 años su hermano Edward regresaba a casa, había decidido estudiar su especialidad en cardiología en Inglaterra, y ahora por fin regresaba, era su único hermano y el mayor, el contaba con la edad de 26 años y ella 19 . Por ese motivo lo había extrañado muchísimo._

_-Alice, por favor coloca otro lugar en la mesa-le recordó su madre desde la cocina._

_-¡Ya lo hice mamá, el lugar de Bella esta colocado!-sonrío para si misma, además de que su hermano regresaba a casa, también llegaba con la noticia de una novia y que estaba comprometido._

_-Si, pero Edward llamo temprano para avisar que llegaba con un tercer invitado._

_-No será que mí querido hermano olvido mencionar que también regresaba convertido en padre._

_Su madre salio de la cocina con los ojos abiertos de par en par.- ¡Alice pero que dices!, ¿me ves tan vieja para ya ser abuela?-pregunto con un falso tono de indignación._

_Río antes sus ocurrencias_

_-Muy graciosa pero no, al parecer es un compañero de su escuela que también es originario de aquí de Phoenix._

_._

_._

_._

_-Familia ella es Bella Swan.-dijo señalando a una lindisima castaña que le abrazaba por la cintura._

_-Y el es Jasper Hale, mi mejor amigo._

Esa fue la primera vez que lo vio, fue ahí cuando comenzó a conocer el cielo…y el infierno.

_._

_._

_._

_-Hola Alice-su voz era tan suave cada vez que le hablaba._

_-Hola ¿quieres pasar?-le preguntó, mientras el callado obedecía._

_-Oye mis papás están fuera, y Edward salio temprano a no se donde con Bella y creo que van a tardar._

_-Lo se-le dijo mientras sus ojos azules como el cielo la traspasaban, y así sin mas…la beso._

Fue en ese momento, en ese lugar y con ese hombre que desde que lo conoció quedo impactada por su belleza…que perdió su virginidad y creyó que seria para siempre.

_-Tranquila, yo te guió.-murmuró mientras apenaba desviaba su vista de su cuerpo desnudo, a pesar de tener 19 años, era inexperta en el tema, pero a el pareció no importarle, con gran fluidez tomo sus manos y las posó sobre su pecho mientras se fundían en un beso lleno de pasión. Sus manos cobraron vida propia, deslizándolas de arriba a abajo por todo su cuerpo, recorriéndolo, memorizando cada rincón de el._

_Se fueron recostando lentamente sobre la cama, mientras el beso seguía, hasta que llego el momento de buscar el aire vital._

_-Eres hermosa Alice, me impactaste desde que te vi…te quiero-pronuncio lenta y pausadamente las palabras._

_Ella sonrió como tonta al escucharlo._

_-Yo…yo también te quiero Jasper…te eh esperado hace mucho- y con esas ultimas palabras, se entrego por completo a el, desde ese momento comenzó a amarlo, se convierto en todo para ella._

_En un amor desenfrenado._

_._

_._

_._

Lentamente fue despertando, los somníferos ya no le hacían mucho efecto, se sentó en la cama y junto sus piernas frente a ella mientras las abrazaba a su pecho, los lacerantes y tortuosos recuerdos caían como cascada, quemándole la piel, la mente, el corazón.

Los encuentros furtivos se fueron dando con mayor frecuencia, aunque ella no estaba de acuerdo en mantener su amor en secreto, ella lo había aceptado, ya que el no quería que nadie se enterada hasta "tentar bien el terreno".

Que idiota había sido, creyendo toda esa bola de estupideces, su mundo de color de rosa se vino a bajo justamente 2 meses después.

_._

_._

_._

_-¡Jasper felicidades!-exclamo su hermano._

_-Gracias._

_-Así que en 2 semanas._

_-Si, Maria no quiere esperar más a la boda y sinceramente yo tampoco…la amo muchísimo._

_._

_._

_._

Idiota, mil veces idiota se repetía así misma, no podía culparlo, no quería hacerlo, ella era la única culpable de todo, ella era la chiquilla que con tan solo unas lindas palabras de amor se entrego por completo a un desconocido.

.

.

.

_-¿Cuándo?_

_-¿Cuándo que?_

_-¿Cuando pensabas decirme lo de Maria? y no me mientas Jasper lo se todo._

_-La verdad nunca._

_-Pero…dijiste que me querías, pensé que tu y yo…_

_-¿Qué? ¿Pensaste que realmente te amaba? Por favor Alice no seas _ilusa_, yo jamás dejaría a Maria, la amo, y…lo de nosotros solo fue sexo._

_Lo vio cruzar la puerta de aquella habitación que era testigo de cada uno de sus encuentros, se acurruco entre las sabanas mientras comenzaba a llorar. _

_Sus palabras la traspasaron rompiendo su corazón e ilusiones, se sentía destrozada y a la vez asqueada, herida y usada._

_._

_._

_._

Fue la última vez que estuvieron juntos, la última vez que probó sus labios y recorrió su cuerpo, todo fue maravilloso, un cuento de hadas, pero solo eso. La magia del amor termino ese día, cuando ella de ilusa, aun con la esperanza fue hasta la iglesia y sin que nadie la viera trató de hablar con el.

_._

_._

_._

_-Jasper por favor, te amo no me dejes-se humillo frente a el poniéndose de rodillas, mendigando por su amor._

_-Alice por dios solo mírate, crees que yo cambiaria a Maria por una niña como tu…estas loca, ¡Loca!_

_._

_._

_._

Fueron las últimas palabras que le escuchó dedicarle, ni un adiós, ni unas míseras gracias por todas las noches y días de placer que le dio, nada.

Se sentía como un mueble viejo, al que uno usa por un tiempo y al termino de este es tirado a la basura…si basura, eso era ella.

Desde ese día su vida cambió por completo, perdió el amor por vivir, por existir.

¿Para que vivir cuando el amor de tu vida le pertenece a otra?

¿Para que seguir existiendo cuando todo tu mundo se ha derrumbado frente a tus ojos, sin posibilidad de restaurarlo?

¿Era el feliz? La respuesta era un rotundo si.

¿Ella lo era? Definitivamente no.

La vida se le iba de las manos, las ganas de vivir ya eran pocas, los últimos dos meses se la había vivido encerrada en su cuarto, entre hospitales. Si, entre hospitales, constantemente era llevada, para controlas las enfermedades que una a una fueron surgiendo en su cuerpo, pero no tenían una explicación, todo demostraba que estaba bien, tal vez fatigada, o falta de alimento, pero no era así. Nadie sabía lo que le pasaba, nadie era consiente de su dolor, todo lo sufría en silencio, en su mundo, en su infierno.

Constantemente se auto lastimaba ella misma, creyendo que así se libraba de su dolor, ese dolor del que ella se sentía responsable, por no poder tener a Jasper a su lado, por creer que tal vez lo que ella le daba no era suficiente, que ella era poca cosa para un hombre como el.

Cerro sus ojos en un intento de tal vez, solo tal vez por primera vez los recuerdos se alejaran…y así fueron.

Pero para su fortuna o desgracia, esos recuerdos fueron remplazados por una idea macabra, con un repentino entusiasmo se levanto de su cama y con mucho cuidado salio de su habitación, recorrió el largo pasillo hasta llegar a su destino. El majestuoso estudio se mostraba frente a ella como un místico pero tenebroso escenario ante lo próximo a ocurrir.

La luna bañaba con escasa luz la habitación, siendo ella testigo de lo que la mas pequeña de los Cullen tenia planeado.

Camino hasta el escritorio y abrió el primer cajón, ahí como si la estuviera esperando el bisturí de su padre se mostraba hermoso frente a ella, llamándola a una muerte rápida. Lo tomo entre sus manos y lo admiro por largo tiempo, una sonrisa boba se dibujo en sus labios mientras jugueteaba con el objeto entre su manos, lo pasaba frente a sus ojos, sobre su cabeza, formando círculos invisibles en el aire, estaba fascinada como una pequeña con juguete nuevo en navidad.

Guió el objeto en picada hasta que toco el escritorio, sobre el papel, ladeo su cabeza en señal de confusión y curiosidad, bajo el bisturí reposaba un sobre blanco con el emblema del hospital donde trabajaba su padre, pero lo mas extraño era que el sobre estaba dirigido a ella. Dejando de lado el objeto brillante tomo el sobre, que extrañamente ya estaba abierto, leyó línea por línea, hasta leer algo que le causo una gracia infinita.

_Paciente: Mary Alice Cullen._

_Diagnostico: Presenta un severo caso de Psicosis Depresivo. _

_Autoflagelación, insomnio, conducta agresiva, falta del habla. Posible inicio de Esquizofrenia._

Soltó risitas tontas mientras lo leía un par de veces más.

-Quien lo diría, al fin de cuentas el tenia razón…estoy loca.

Dejo caer los papeles regándolos por el escritorio, una sonrisa bailaba en sus labios mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a brotar de sus esmeraldas ya sin brillo, apagadas.

Tomo el pequeño objeto entre sus manos, su luz, su salida falsa. Con una precisión exacta la afilada cuchilla se deslizo por las venas de sus muñecas, el objeto calló mientras veía la sangre correr, no tardo mucho en perder fuerzas, callo sobre sus rodillas aun admirando el liquido carmesí saliendo de ellas.

-alice…¡alice!...¡ALICE!-escucho el grito desgarrador de su hermano llamándola, llevo sus ojos a la persona frente a ella, mas sabía que llegaba tarde, ya era imposible hacer algo por ella.

La pequeña sonrió y como ultimo recuerdo se llevo el rostro de su hermano, el hombre que –aparte de su padre- si la quería.

Cerro sus ojos mientras su último aliento de vida se escapaba por sus labios. Sin vida ya se encontraba, un cuerpo inerte carente de luz, de energía…tal vez el estaba en lo correcto.

Ella estaba loca.

Si, loca por su amor, un amor el cual el nunca tuvo ni el mas ligero sentido de lo grande que era, de lo puro y sincero, un amor de alguien quien a entregado el corazón por primera vez.

Hay veces que un amor inocente y puro puede trasformarse en el más enfermizo y desenfrenado, se dice que el corazón solo se entrega solo una vez, así como el verdadero amor, aunque algunas veces ese amor no el que uno espera, entregarse por completo para terminar sin nada, sin corazón, sin amor, sin razón.

Ahí que aprender a amar a quien realmente se lo merece, abrir bien los ojos, no solo entregarse por unas simples palabras a alguien que no vale la pena.

Al fin de cuentas ella solo fue un chiquilla, tonta, ingenua, creyente del amor que a fin de cuentas solo la decepcionó, idiota…una _ilusa._

* * *

**Uff! Y bueno…¿que les pareció?, usualmente no es algo que yo escriba, de hecho hasta me sentí un poco rara escribiéndolo, pero para mi fue un reto, y la verdad es que me gusto muchísimo escribirlo :D jeje.**

**Bueno, con este one-shot (y tal vez con un 2º aun no lo se) participo en "The Sadness Story Contes", así que si creen que mi historia debería ganar o estar entre las 3 primeras pues voten por mi, pero si no pues voten por la mejor. PERO LEANLAS, no solo voten por votar esta bien.**

**Bueno me despido, un besote.**

**Jazz-Cullen****


End file.
